Pure
by heymrsunshine
Summary: Joniss starting right outside the elevators after the opening ceremony for the Quarter Quell. Smut.
1. Exposed

**A/N: I have been a bit uncomfortable writing the intimate scenes for my other story since I don't have a lot of experience with this type of stuff. I figure the best way to get over it is to practice and get some feedback. This is pretty much just Joniss smut so don't read if you're not into that. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"...I wanted to reach through the screen and tear it right off your back," she says as she runs her eyes over my body.<p>

I see a flash of desire in her eyes but she turns away before I am sure and I begin to think I imagined it. She continues to step out of the rest of her costume, kicking it away as she stands completely naked except for her green slippers. She gets on the same elevator as us and I can't help but stare at her as she talks with Peeta.

Her skin is pale, especially in comparison to my own olive tone, but it suits her well. Her chestnut brown hair has streaks of red in it and is cut short, just barely reaching past her jaw. She looked scrawny four years ago when she won, which lent weight to her helpless act. Since then she has filled out, she is still small but no longer looks weak. I can tell she is strong just by looking at the toned muscles in her arms. Her breasts are full and mesmerize me as they reflect the lights from Peeta's costume as well as my own, and her stomach is flat with a hint of defined abs. The elevator stops as my eyes are about to wander lower and I look up to see her smirk at me before she exits.

My grip on Peeta's hand tightens as I watch her walking out, my eyes drawn to her smooth, muscular back and her swaying hips. Once the other tributes exit the elevator I drop his hand as he laughs about how all the victors are treating me. He says I'm _pure_, if only he knew the thoughts that were running through my head minutes ago. I have never been too interested in other people and their bodies, even Finnick Odair standing in front of me wearing nothing but a well placed net hadn't done anything for me. I am surprised at my reaction to Johanna Mason - not because she is a woman but because I did not expect to ever feel such a strong attraction to someone, let alone someone as random as her. I am distracted from my thoughts when I discover Darius is our new Avox and by the time I go to bed the elevator incident has completely left my mind.

* * *

><p>I wake up sweating from a nightmare and head to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I discard the sweaty clothes I have on and lay back in bed, naked. After laying there for a few minutes I realize I cannot sleep so I throw on a light blue silk robe and head up to the roof. The robe I am wearing is thin and short, doing little to protect my body from the cold air. I find it refreshing and lay on my back on one of the benches to enjoy it. My robe rides up when I lay down and the wind causes it to fly up further, uncovering my bare sex. I don't bother fixing my robe as it is the middle of the night and I doubt anyone will be coming up here. It also feels kind of nice and I am a little turned on by the thought of being out in the open and exposed like this.<p>

I idly wonder if Johanna felt the same earlier tonight, if she was excited by the idea of exposing herself to everyone waiting for the elevators. I wonder if she was excited by the idea of exposing herself to _me_, and the thought provokes an unfamiliar feeling deep in my stomach. I rub my thighs together and find that thinking about Johanna in that elevator has me incredibly wet. I am not naive in matters of sex but I have never felt an interest in them either. I am unused to feeling so aroused and for the first time in my life I contemplate touching myself to find release. I decide that since I am going to die in a few days time I might as well try it before I do.

I loosen the strings of my robe and let it fall open, enjoying the feeling of the cool air hitting my breasts. I tentatively bring a hand to one of my breasts, giving it a squeeze as I let my thumb graze over a stiff nipple. Soon I have both my hands working to massage my breasts and play with my nipples as I close my eyes and picture Johanna Mason's naked body, glowing as it was in the elevator from the light of our costumes. I lose myself in the sensation, imagining that it is Johanna who is pinching and tweaking my sensitive nipples. I slowly slide a hand down my body towards my dripping center, using a finger to spread my arousal along my slit until I reach my clit.

I am brought out of my fantasy by a sharp intake of breath and my eyes snap open to see none other than Johanna Mason standing over me at the edge of my bench, staring at hungrily at the hand I have between my legs. She is wearing a light green shift that she has hiked up to her waist with one hand and I imagine the intake of breath was due to the two fingers of her other hand that she has inside of herself. When she notices that I have stopped moving she looks up to my face and when she sees I am staring at her she flashes me a wicked grin.

"Oh don't let me stop you Twelve…"

The sound of her voice, light and teasing, pulls me out of my daze as I realize I am nearly naked and touching myself in front of a stranger. And not just any stranger but one of the victors I will have to face in the arena in a few days time. I immediately withdraw my hands and sit up, pulling my robe closed. Johanna hasn't stopped touching herself, in fact she is moving her fingers in a steady rhythm as she continues to look at me.

"Feeling shy, are we? Come on, now that I've caught you up here in the open touching yourself I know you're not as _pure_ as you let on. We could have some fun together."

As she says this she moves the hand at her waist up her body, the shift rising with her hand. My cheeks are hot as I watch her take one of her own nipples between her fingers and give it a twist. I want so badly to stand and go to her, to replace the fingers she has around her nipple with my mouth. Luckily, enough of my brain is still functioning for me to know that getting involved with her is a bad idea. I scramble off the bench and towards the door to head back downstairs. Before it shuts behind me I look back to see her standing in the same spot, eyes shut and head thrown back as she pumps her fingers inside herself at a furious pace.

As I make my way back downstairs I think I hear a scream of release but it could just be my imagination. By the time I am discarding my robe to crawl into bed I am trembling from all the conflicting feelings running through me. I am embarrassed at being caught, frustrated at being disturbed, angry at Johanna for sneaking up, and horny from the thought of her masturbating while watching me touch myself.

The horniness wins out as I decide to pick up where I left off on the roof, one hand going to my breasts as the other crawls down to rub at my engorged clit. I imagine Johanna standing over me as she was on the roof, her fingers thrusting in and out of her wet sex, her head thrown back in abandon as she brought herself to the edge. It isn't long before I reach completion, my back arching and my toes curling as waves of pleasure wash over me. I fall asleep thinking about Johanna Mason and I sleep until dawn without having another nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Again feedback is appreciated. <strong>Don't be afraid to get specific and critical! <strong>I will write another couple chapters of this if I get enough feedback and if there is interest.  
><strong>


	2. Efficient

**As I said in the previous chapter this is really just a way for me to practice writing more intimate scenes and get out of my comfort zone. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to those who have already done so. Again this is basically just smut (or at least my attempt at it) so if you're not into that you should probably turn back.**

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the training center the next morning Johanna is already there, leering at me as I walked towards the group. For a moment this morning I had hoped that the events of last night were just an incredibly bizarre dream but the way she is looking at me makes it clear that last night was not a dream. I look away from her and try to focus on Atala as she speaks but it is hard to concentrate when I can feel Johanna staring at me. When Atala finishes speaking we break off into groups and I head towards the empty knot-tying station.<p>

I feel kind of bad that Peeta is off trying to talk to the other victors and scout potential allies for us while I am doing my best to avoid talking to anyone. As I am working on a particularly difficult knot I feel someone come up behind me, I can tell it is a girl as the person's breasts are pressing into my back. A pair of arms reach around from behind me, quickly finishing the difficult knot I have been struggling with. I turn around to tell off whoever it is that invaded my space and interrupted my practice but the words die in my throat when I find myself face to face with Johanna Mason. Of course, I think bitterly, who else would it be?

"Finnick's taught me a thing or two about knots in the time I've known him. I've found that being able to properly restrain someone can be quite useful. I'd be happy to give you a private demonstration some time."

Her face is so close to me that I can feel her breath on my lips as she speaks. Her tone and the smirk on her lips tell me that the demonstration she is talking about has nothing to do with the arena. My mind can't help but procure an image of me laying in bed naked with my wrists tied to a bedpost and an equally naked Johanna hovering over me. My pupils dilate and my breathing gets heavier but when I feel one of the hands Johanna has behind my back graze my butt I snap out of it, pushing her away and walking towards the fire-starting station as I hear her chuckle behind me.

As I struggle to start a fire without matches I think that if Johanna is in the arena I won't really need that skill. Just one look from her and it feels as though fire is running through my veins - as long as she's around I won't ever be cold. I stand still as my mind wanders to all the ways in which Johanna Mason could keep me warm. One of the District 3 victors says something loudly to their partner and I am pulled from my thoughts. My attraction to Johanna is getting distracting and I can't afford to let it pull my focus from training for the arena.

I glance around the room to find Peeta, only to be distracted when I notice the District 7 beauty is naked once more, oiling herself up at the wrestling station. I can see the oil glistening as she spreads it over her flat stomach, rubbing in circles as she slowly works her way up to her breasts. As she puts more oil on her hands and starts gently massaging it into her breasts my breath catches and, as if she has some sort of Katniss-arousal radar, she immediately looks up and gives me a suggestive smirk. I quickly turn away, cursing myself at being caught staring at her. I manage to avoid her for the rest of the day and I explode at Peeta when he mentions her later that evening.

* * *

><p>I am awoken by my nightmares once again and despite yesterday's bizarre events I decide to head to the roof. This time I throw on a white robe that is a bit longer than the light blue one I wore the night before. If Johanna happens to be up there again I am not about to let her get another eyeful. Although my robe is longer it is still made of the same thin silk material and the second I arrive on the roof the cold air makes me shiver. Johanna is already up there, standing near the edge of the roof and staring down at the city below. Tonight she is wearing a black robe that is even shorter than the one I had on yesterday, it just barely covers her ass and if she were to slightly raise her arms she would be exposed. I don't know what compels me to walk towards her but I decide to go over to where she is standing. I know she hears me walking over but she doesn't glance at me until I am standing beside her.<p>

"Back for round two, Twelve?"

The second Johanna speaks I realize I've made a mistake in coming to stand next to her - honestly I don't know what I was expecting. However before I can walk away she grabs my wrist, her firm grip keeping me rooted to my spot.

"Look, I get that you're all shy or goody-goody or whatever act you're putting on for the Capitol. And maybe it's not an act, but the fact is that we're about as close to dead as you can be and I'm trying to enjoy what little time I have left. And I think you are too. So what do you have to lose?"

"Are you seriously taking the 'We're about to die so why not?' approach to getting me to sleep with you?"

"You don't even have to sleep with me," she sighs, clearly frustrated. I'm intrigued by this so I turn towards her to listen. "I'm assuming you're up here right now because you have trouble sleeping, nightmares probably. Nothing puts me to sleep as well as getting myself off, I'm sure you know what I mean. And it helps to have something to think about while you're doing that. I know I wouldn't mind getting a peek at how _hot_ the 'Girl on Fire' can get."

I stand there staring at her with my mouth agape. After a while she drops my wrist, probably realizing that I am too stunned to make a quick getaway. Is she saying what I think she's saying? She wants us to help each other get off so we can sleep better and avoid our nightmares? Well, she didn't exactly admit to having nightmares herself but I don't think she'd ever admit to something like that. The fact that she knew it's the reason I am up here has me thinking she knows from experience. Then again maybe she knows because her best pal Finnick Odair has nightmares. Johanna Mason seems like exactly the sort of person who could survive the Games without any emotional scarring.

The more I think about it the more harmless the whole idea seems. I did sleep wonderfully after masturbating last night and as nice as thinking about Johanna on the elevator was, what moved the process along was running into her on the roof. In terms of efficiency Johanna's plan is pretty sound - we are both attractive ladies and watching each other while we masturbate is sure to expedite the process. I also think that if we do this I may get her out of my system and be able to focus more during the day. Instead of answering her I slowly take off my robe, throwing it over the edge so I can't chicken out of this and slip it back on. I pretty much regret the idea as soon my robe leaves my fingers, knowing that I now risk being caught by Effie, Haymitch, or Peeta as I sneak back into my room completely nude.

Johanna seems impressed by my actions, she probably thinks I am being extra rebellious by throwing the Capitol garment off the roof, not that I am just trying to keep myself from chickening out. I bet she would have no qualms about being caught heading back to her quarters completely naked. As it is she just slips her robe off her shoulders and lets it pool at her feet. As I look her over her absolutely gorgeous body I can almost understand her lack of modesty. Her milky white skin is smooth and unblemished and her body is perfectly balanced between soft curves and firm, tight muscles. She gazes hungrily at my body although I can't imagine that I am much to look at compared to her.

We are both smooth and hairless thanks to our prep teams but my olive skin is marred by a few scars from hunting and childhood accidents. My chest is smaller than her, although just as perky. My body is much thinner than hers, while I have some muscles from hunting it is hard to be fit when you are close to starving. Johanna could probably overpower me without too much effort on her part and that thought sends a shiver down my spine. Johanna is the first to move, walking over to a pair of benches nearby and sitting at the edge of one of them. She is facing the other bench and motions with her hand for me to take a seat on it. She is sitting with her legs spread wide open and I can see her pussy glistening with need.

I walk over and sit down in a similar position, the cold stone hitting my bare skin causes me to shiver once more. I still can't believe that I am about to do this. I can tell by the way that Johanna is looking at me, curious and amused, that she realizes this is out of character for me and that I must be feeling incredibly uncomfortable. She raises an eyebrow at me, challenging me to be the first one to start touching myself. I am pretty sure she thinks that I won't do it and that makes me angry enough to plunge two fingers into myself without ceremony. I am wetter than I realized and they go in easily, sliding further than I anticipated and causing me to groan in surprise. Johanna's smile is predatory and makes me feel as though I am in some sort of trap, but this is hardly the time to start second-guessing my actions.

"Fuck Twelve, this isn't a race."

I ignore her remark, holding her gaze as I slowly pull my fingers out and use the same hand to play with one of my nipples. Her eyes drift down to watch as the evidence of my arousal is rubbed onto my breasts by my actions and she moves one of her own hands to mirror my movements, both of us teasing our own breasts as we watch each other. Soon her other hand is between her legs, quickly finding her clit and rubbing it in small circles. I follow suit, however I rub my clit with my thumb as I slip one finger inside of myself. Johanna is not to be outdone and enters herself with two fingers, working them in and out of herself at a steady pace. I add another finger and am careful to keep up with the rhythm she is setting.

For a while we both continue in this fashion, staring each other down as we pump two fingers inside ourselves and massage our own breasts. The roof is silent except for our heavy breathing and the wet sound of our fingers working to bring us release. Finally Johanna smirks and adds a third finger, starting to pump faster and harder. I do the same and before long we are both moaning in pleasure. I see Johanna's arm tense during a particularly rough thrust and I look down to see the almost imperceptible tightening of the muscles around her fingers as she comes. The sight pushes me over the edge and I feel my own walls tighten against my fingers as I climax.

Johanna recovers before I do and pulls her fingers out to bring them up to her mouth. She is still staring at me as she sucks all three of her fingers clean, one by one. Just as I finish pulling my fingers out of myself Johanna is kneeling in front of me, grabbing my wrist and slowly bringing it up to her mouth. She licks every finger clean with more thoroughness than she did her own, staring at me the whole time she does it. I briefly notice that her eyes are a pretty hazel color before my own steel grey eyes go out of focus from the sensation of her tongue swirling around my fingers. Finally she drops my hand and stands up, turning around to walk away. She stops just in front of the door to the staircase and looks back at me over her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, Girl on Fire."

I don't know how she manages to sound so smug and suggestive saying such a simple phrase, but she does.

* * *

><p><strong>Since this was just some practice writing I will write a bit more only if I get feedback and people show interest.<strong>


	3. Elevator

I am not any less distracted at training the next morning. The second I see Johanna and she flashes me her signature grin I cannot think of anything but what we did last night. I replay every second of it as I move through a few of the stations. I go back to the knot-tying station but as I watch my fingers working with the rope my mind is filled with the memory of Johanna sucking those fingers clean. I wonder how her fingers tasted after she pulled them out of herself. I wonder how she tastes.

As I work at the archery station my mind wanders to what it would be like to be the one to pleasure Johanna Mason rather than just watch her. I miss a couple targets as I imagine how it would feel to run my tongue over her naked, sweating body. By the time our lunch break comes along I am feeling frustrated and horny despite having satisfied myself just this morning while thinking of the events of last night. This has to stop and I think I know what I need to do to get this out of my system for good. Watching someone else isn't enough. Pleasuring myself isn't enough. I need to touch and be touched by someone, specifically Johanna Mason.

I decide I need to take the lead on this one and approach Johanna as she is walking away from where she had been eating lunch with Finnick. She notices me coming towards her and moves towards the wall where we can have some privacy. I can feel Peeta's eyes following me but I ignore him as I approach Johanna and start talking in a low voice.

"Care to skip out on the rest of training?"

"Wow Twelve, first the business on the roof and now you want to play hookie together...starting to get attached?"

"I'm trying to enjoy the time I have left. I thought you were doing the same. Of course I completely understand if you just don't think you can afford to miss training."

I am upset at her insinuation that I feel anything towards her other than casual physical attraction. I start to turn away but she grabs my arm before I can and roughly yanks it so that I fall into her. I am fully pressed against her and our faces are cheek to cheek.

"Let's get out of here."

She lightly licks my earlobe after she finishes speaking then releases my arm and walks out of the cafeteria. I am still standing there when Peeta walks up to ask me what I was speaking to Johanna about but I brush him off. I quickly head out and into the lobby where Johanna is just getting into the farthest elevator. I follow her in and she slams me against a wall, ripping my shirt down the front as she does. She kisses me roughly, our tongues and teeth clashing together as we fight for dominance. The elevator doors have closed but neither of us pressed a button so it is not moving. When Johanna pulls away from my mouth to start sucking on my neck I catch my breath.

"What floor?"

"Doesn't fucking matter." She seems a little surprised I even asked and when I give her a confused look she rolls her eyes and continues. "I'm gonna take you right here on this elevator, brainless."

"Oh," I gulp.

I didn't think anything of leaving training early because not all the victors even show up but it's the middle of the day and someone is sure to see us in this elevator. I curse the crystal walls that had so fascinated me the first time I rode in one of these. I have a feeling if I insist we go elsewhere Johanna will be disappointed and maybe even lose interest. She has gone back to my neck, sucking and biting at my pulse-point. I lean over to the buttons and hit the one for the roof, figuring that way we will be out of sight and have a bit of warning if someone calls the elevator down.

Just as it starts moving Johanna detaches herself from my neck and slams a red button on the panel. There is a loud beep as the elevator grinds to a halt, having only risen a few feet from the ground. Anyone leaving or arriving at the training center will see us clearly, now they'll probably be drawn to us as the elevator is stuck at an odd height and there is a red light flashing above us.

"Feeling shy, are we?"

She repeats her words from the first night on the roof while raising an eyebrow. She's challenging me. She tears my bra off, the hooks breaking and scratching me painfully as she pulls it from my body. Her expression does not change but she slightly tilts her head, watching me and waiting to see what I do next. I weigh the situation carefully, trying to think about all the angles.

Considering the amount of victors that left early or arrived late yesterday, it is likely that one of them will pass through the lobby. If not one of them, there are also the Gamemakers who were in and out of the training center yesterday - they likely take these elevators to come down to our level. Between the victors and the Gamemakers it is highly probably that someone will see us. While I would prefer not to have people see me in such a compromising position, I don't think it will negatively impact me in any way. It is not as if I have an emotional attachment to Johanna that they could exploit. Plus these people, the Gamemakers and the victors, will pretty much all be trying to kill me in a matter of days. It's not like they could do anything worse than that to me after seeing me have sex. And Johanna may not give me another chance if I turn her down now.

I reach out and grab the back of Johanna's head, my fingers tangling in her hair as I pull her forward for another kiss. As our tongues slide against each other my other hand creeps up her waist to palm her breasts over her shirt, running a thumb over her rapidly hardening nipple. Of course she isn't wearing a bra. I can feel her smile as she continue kissing me and I feel a tug at my waist as she undoes my pants, the button popping out and flying onto the floor. I wonder if she is purposely trying to destroy every article of clothing I am wearing. My question is answered when she pulls away and rips the pants off me, wrecking any hope of me being able to use them to cover up when we are done here. Her eyes widen slightly and she smirks at me when she realizes that I am not wearing anything under the pants. I hadn't thought anything of it this morning but now I regret losing the chance to not be completely naked when I walk out of this elevator.

She is still fully clothed and as she resumes our kiss she slips her thigh between my legs, the rough fabric of her pants roughly rubbing against my bare center. All thoughts of how I will be leaving this elevator disappear as she pushes her thigh into me with a steady rhythm. One of her hands is grabbing my ass, pushing me into her as she thrusts into me. The other is massaging one of my breasts and soon her mouth leaves mine to go down to the other breast. She lightly bites down on one of my nipples while she rams her thigh into me and I scream in pleasure as I unexpectedly orgasm.

Johanna keeps her thigh pressed against me, her teeth releasing my nipples as she pulls back to look at my face. Obviously she didn't expect that so early either but the look on her face makes it clear she feels pretty smug about making me come so quickly and with such little effort. I don't have a chance to recover before she is plunging two fingers into me and using her thumb to rub my clit. Her mouth hovers over my ear and I can feel her lips moving against it as she speaks.

"If you scream like that every time, Girl on Fire, you're going to lose your voice by the time we're done here."

I shudder at the promise I hear in her voice and she moves away from my ear to start kissing down my jaw line. The action is almost gentle but she makes up for it by roughly kneading my breasts with her other hand. It isn't long before I am climaxing and despite Johanna's warning I can't help but scream at the intense pleasure. It is the first time I have ever had sex with anyone and the experience is much more satisfying than pleasuring myself. I am surprised that I am still standing as Johanna gets on her knees and positions her face between my thighs. I want to tell her that I can't handle another round but at the same time I am eager to feel her tongue against me.

She licks along my wet slit, flattening her tongue against my clit when she reaches it. As she continues lapping up the evidence of both my orgasms I find myself growing more and more aroused. Her tongue is expertly working along my folds and I know my third orgasm will not take long. She plunges her tongue inside me as her fingers find my clit. Sure enough it is only a matter of minutes before I let out my third and loudest scream, forcing Johanna to catch me as my legs finally give out.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if I will be continuing but I wanted to at least do this chapter for the people who commented on the last one and asked for a bit more.<strong>


	4. Excited

It takes a while for me to gather myself after the three orgasms Johanna gave me in such a short amount of time. She was right, my throat feels a bit sore from how loudly I screamed during each one. Johanna fell back to sit on her knees when I collapsed on top of her and she is currently holding me up with one arm around my naked back as my head rests on her shoulder. I am vaguely aware of figures moving in the lobby, likely someone came to check what was causing the unearthly screams. Johanna gestures and glares at them and the lobby empties out. I am surprised that she is able to convince them to leave us here but Johanna is an intimidating person and they could probably tell we weren't in any danger. I am also surprised that Johanna is holding me like this but she is probably just waiting for me to recover and return the favor.

Once I feel my strength coming back to me I shift my weight on top of her, causing her to fall onto her back as I pin her. I make quick work of her clothes, being sure to destroy them just as thoroughly as she did mine. If I have to walk out of here naked so does she. I take a moment to admire her naked body, glistening with sweat due to our activities and the heat in the elevator. Just this morning I was fantasizing about running my tongue over her skin and I waste no time in making that fantasy a reality. I worship Johanna's body with my tongue, starting with the slightly salty skin of her neck and working my way down to her breasts and then her stomach. I use more than just my tongue as I kiss, bite, and suck my way down her body. I skip over the place where she wants me most as I move downwards, instead taking my time running my tongue along her inner thighs. Johanna gets impatient during my ministrations and tries a few times to use her own hand to pleasure herself but I don't let her.

Finally I kiss my way up her thigh, stopping and pulling away slightly just before I reach her dripping center. I hesitate for only a second but then decide to let myself be guided by instinct as I reach my tongue out to taste Johanna. She squirms at the light touch and raises her hips off the floor to try pushing herself into me, desperate for release. I oblige and begin to run my tongue over her glistening sex with increased pressure. After a few minutes of exploring her folds I concentrate my attention on her clit, flicking it with my tongue as I run a hand up her leg and enter her with two fingers. My other hand moves underneath her to grab her ass and pull her further into me. It isn't long before she moans loudly and her muscles tighten around my fingers as she comes. I let her ride out her orgasm with my tongue flattened against her clit and my fingers inside her. I wait a few minutes before pulling my fingers out and licking her pussy and thighs clean. Then I slide back up her body and stick my fingers in her mouth, she moans as she sucks on them and tastes herself on me. She holds my gaze as she does it and when I pull them out and kiss her both of our tastes are intermingled in our mouths.

I make sure to bring her to orgasm two more times after that to even the score before I let her touch me again. After that we still keep going until both of us are exhausted and the glass walls of the elevator have fogged up from the heat of our sexual activity. By the time I walk back into my quarters Peeta is sitting at the table with Effie and Haymitch eating dinner. All three of them avert their eyes as I walk past them to my room - I am completely naked and covered in scratches, bruises, and hickies. Peeta is blushing, he no doubt caught part of the show on his way up from training. I am too satisfied to care.

* * *

><p>When I go down to training the next morning Johanna is not the only one staring at me suggestively. I stopped paying attention to the world outside the elevator yesterday but we were there way past when training ended and every person going in and out of the training center likely saw us. I ignore the lecherous gazes that are coming from male and female victors alike. We have our individual evaluations today and I am still not sure what I am going to do so I spend most of training thinking about that. I am glad to see that fucking Johanna yesterday has enabled me to concentrate a bit better today.<p>

I don't think about Johanna again until after I head to my room for bed and realize that all the excitement with the scores has me feeling tense and wide awake. I decide to go out to the roof in the hopes that I will run into Johanna and she can help me work of some of this tension and tire myself out in the process. I leave on my stockings since it has been fairly cold on the roof the last few times I was up there but I do take off my undergarments for easy access. I slip on a blue shirt that is just barely long enough to cover me fully and walk towards the roof. When I get up there I look around and am upset to see that Johanna is not there. I consider touching myself but I realize that after yesterday the idea does not seem as appealing as having sex with someone else. I walk over to the edge of the roof and lean over the wall, looking at the lights below.

As I watch the people of the Capitol scurrying about despite the late hour I feel a breeze on my bottom. Leaning over the wall is causing the already short shirt to ride up. I sigh in disappointment, I had put it on in the hopes that it would entice Johanna and not only is my effort going to waste, it's also leaving me vulnerable to the cold night air. I am glad I put the stockings on at the very least. I am zoning out as I watch the streets below when all of a sudden I become aware of footsteps close behind me. Before I have a chance to turn around I am being pressed into the wall by a body I immediately recognize as Johanna's, a small hand pinching one of my exposed buttcheeks. Her mouth is close to my ear and she speaks in a seductive whisper.

"You ought to pay more attention to your surroundings, Twelve. Especially wearing that and leaning over this wall with your bare ass sticking out." She pauses to run her tongue along my shoulder and up my neck, biting my earlobe and placing her hand on the area she just pinched, fingers splayed out. "Someone might get the wrong idea, think you're being naughty." She gives my butt a squeeze at the last word.

"Oh I think all of Panem knows I could never be naughty," I reply in an angelic voice.

"Ah well then maybe someone will think you're vulnerable," she's running her fingers lightly along the back of my thighs now. "Try taking advantage."

As she says the last part she slips her hands between my thighs and cups my sex, which has grown undeniably wet, from behind. I try to squeeze my thighs shut and push down on her hand but she moves it away to rip off my shirt. I roll my eyes.

"Are you on a quest to destroy every piece of clothing the Capitol provided me?"

"Only the clothing that gets in my way when I'm trying to take advantage of you."

She reaches around my arm to stroke my breast with her hand which is now slightly damp, pinning the arm to my body. She does the same thing with her other hand and for a while neither of us speaks as she slowly massages my breasts. Her body presses against me as she does this and I am unsurprised to find that she is already naked but I am stunned by the gentlessness with which she begins softly kissing the skin behind my ear as her hands palm my mounds.

"Although the 12 you scored today has me wondering if I'm really even capable of taking advantage of you."

"I think we've already established you are," I make the admission without thinking.

The way her fingers are playing with my nipples has me very turned on and my mind is clouded with lust. I feel her grin against the back of my neck but she doesn't immediately say anything. Instead she removes one of her hands from my chest and uses it to grab my hair, pulling my head backwards so that her mouth is now inches from mine.

"I think maybe you let me," she uses her foot spread my legs further apart. "I find the idea of you letting me take advantage of you very hot. It excites me." She places her thigh in the gap she made by spreading my legs and I gasp at the sensation of her leg brushing lightly against me. "And judging by how wet you are I think it may excite you too."

She runs her tongue across my lower lip before suddenly pushing my head foward to bend me over the wall. I don't know when she removed her other hand from my chest but the second I am bent over I feel her roughly enter me from behind with three fingers. I let out a groan as she begins to work her fingers in and out of me. I wish I could watch her as she works but her hand is holding my head in place forcing me to look down at the streets where people are still roaming, unaware of what is happening on this roof. I can feel her position her leg behind the hand she has inside me and she uses it to ram her fingers into me.

It only takes a few minutes of this before I am coming undone, screaming so loudly that I see people on the street stop to look around. No one notices me, either we are too high up or the forcefield that is keeping people from jumping off the roof also hides people that are up here. I don't really spend too much time dwelling on it as Johanna has not removed her fingers and has resumed pumping into me with the same force she was just before I came. Before long my second orgasm washes over me and then Johanna finally pulls her fingers out of me. She uses the hand tangled in my hair to pull me back to an upright position, sticking her fingers in my mouth like I did to her the other day. She does not let me turn around to face her until I am finished licking her fingers clean.

It's the first time I have been able to look her in the eye since she came up to the roof and her eyes are darkened with desire. She looks more aroused than I have seen her in all our encounters and the way she licks her lips while she stares at me makes me shiver. She pulls me into a hungry kiss, gasping into my mouth as she presses her body into me, positioning her extremely soaking wet center on my leg just above where my thigh high stockings end. She drags her hand down my back, scratching me with her nails until she reaches the back of my thigh. She uses the hand to push my leg into her and I get the hint. I start moving my thigh in a steady rhythm as she rubs herself against it, her mouth never leaving my lips. She rides my leg to orgasm, moaning into my mouth as she comes.

I have no idea what has gotten into Johanna Mason but I really can't complain. The desperation with which she just got herself off on my leg is incredibly arousing. She is kissing me with that same desperation and I think something about my score has her so horny she is losing some of the control she usually has in these situations, I have never heard her moan quite like that. But as she once more tangles her hands in my hair and forces my head back I think maybe it's a bit of the opposite - maybe she is enjoying the control she has more than usual. She bites down on my neck and then soothes the spot by running her tongue over it. Then she shoves my head down to force my mouth on top of one of her nipples. I get the hint and start swirling my tongue around it, bringing one of my hands to her other nipple to tweak it with my fingers. After a few minutes she switches me to the other breast, still being much more vocal about her pleasure than I am used to. Finally she pushes my head down past her stomach and shoves my face between her legs. I find her clit with my tongue and then take it into my mouth, bringing a hand down to enter her with two fingers at the same time. When she comes she screams so loudly that I think people in District Two may be able to hear it.

It takes a little while for her to recover and I spend that time between her legs, continuing to lap up the fluids I find there. After a few minutes she pulls me away from my task and pushes me to the floor so that I am laying on my back, climbing on top of me as she kisses me. It feels like she is trying to map out every inch of my mouth with her tongue and she is making all these delicious moaning noises as she does it. We lay there on the floor of the roof, naked and kissing so deeply our mouths are in danger of melding together, for what feels like hours. In the back of my mind I realize that even though we are both naked and rubbing against each other, the way that we are kissing right now is perhaps too far from simple sexual pleasure to be appropriate. Johanna lets out another breathy moan as I run my hands over her body and I stop caring.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter, I'm just not cut out for this type of story. Thanks to those of you who reviewedfollowed/favorited, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
